


Promenade à Paris

by aislesparfait



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Scout, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislesparfait/pseuds/aislesparfait
Summary: Modern au where Scout and Spy are close and live together in Paris as wealthy undercover assassins. Pyro is hired by Spy as Scout's bodyguard to protect her from potential future danger.





	1. You Need Need Friends

Renée sat across from her father, Rémi, in a cafe nearby Paris, flipping through the most recent Vogue magazine issue. The two were adorned in high end fashion; Rémi wearing a well ironed perfectly creased red suit and matching tie, and Renée wearing a collared red top with a black pleated skirt. Even their shoes were elegant, without a scratch or bit of dirt on either Renée’s silver flats or Rémi’s dress shoes. The French man cleared his throat, to which the young blonde lowered her magazine to give him proper eye contact.

“Darling, I think you need friends.” Rémi stated, blowing a puff of air from his cigar. Renée chuckled and waved off the statement with her hand.  
“I have friends. Plenty!” she grinned. Her father groaned and shook his head.  
“Non, not those ‘friends’. They are merely play mates for when you are bored.”  
“They are definitely my friends!”  
“Renée, do you even know their birthdays?”  
“Um, sometime this month…?”  
“Horoscope? Favorite color? What they do for a living?” Renée gulped, realizing her father knew her better than that. 

There was no use hiding anything from Rémi Montparnasse; the undercover elusive spy from Paris was sent on missions daily to coerce individuals, infiltrate shady businesses, and to eliminate targeted enemies by others. Regardless of his well utilized weapon, the cloaking watch device, Rémi himself was also trained in reading people’s true demeanors. It was to the point where he often times played as his victim’s friend before turning the tables against them. “Renée if you are unable to answer these questions, it’s rather clear that these people you hang around are not truly your friends.” He crossed his arms and gave his daughter a stern look. Renée set the magazine down and placed an arm to rest on the right side of her chin.

“But I’m socializing with others. I don’t see a problem with that.” she responded with a bit of sass in her tone.  
“Renée, it’s not that I’m concerned with. In fact, it is rather an easier option for you to not have any close friends. Even if you didn’t occasionally assist me with my missions, you would still be targeted for your upper class status. I fear for the day that someone may hold you hostage against me.”  
“Père, why should you worry? You have taught me how to use guns and my fast speed will not let a mere enemy capture me regardless of his skills and stamina. I was the fastest in my gym lessons back in grade school!” Rémi smiled and patted her shoulder.  
“I trust your capabilities to defend yourself darling. However, it would be a mistake not to take extra precautions with your safety. I’ve already hired a bodyguard!” Renée’s eyes widened and she shot up from her seat.  
“A bodyguard?!” she shouted.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy arranges for a meet and greet with Scout's new bodyguard to get them to be comfortable around one another.

After negotiations and an agreement to spend extra time back home in America with her mother and other siblings, Renée agreed to set up a time and date to meet up with her now hired bodyguard. Her father wanted the meeting to go smoothly, thus he told Renée it would be best for them to meet with one another without him around. The young girl sat on a bench, arms crossed with her leg crossed over another, waiting for her bodyguard to arrive at Tuileries Garden. She checked her Rolex watch. Another minute and he would be late. Renée wondered if her bodyguard was trying to be popular and arrive fashionably late. She looked up when she heard incoming footsteps and a man walking near her. 

“Mr. Takeshita is it?” she inquired with a bored expression on her face. The man bowed and looked rather worried.  
“Please forgive me! I was a bit lost on the way here… Yes! I am Takeshita. Kaoru Takeshita, your bodyguard hired by your father.” His French was fluent but had a hint of a foreign accent. Renée raised her eyebrow with curiosity.  
“Don’t worry about it. You can be fashionably late.”  
“Ah, thank you so much Ms. Renée! I will try not to always keep you waiting…”  
“Please. Call me by my nickname, ‘Scout’. Renée is only used by my father.” Kaoru nodded and bowed once more.

“As you wish, Scout. Are there any questions or concerns you have for me while I am hired as your bodyguard?”  
“Where are you from? Your French is good, but I am fairly curious about your accent.” Kaoru blushed a bit, surprised from her somewhat compliment.  
“Japan. More specifically, Osaka. I studied some French as well as English, but I’m afraid my accent may be thick in both.” Renée suddenly grew interest in the strange man.She was used to a few tourists here and there, but she had never heard of anyone immigrating to France and working here.

“You are aware with what my father and I do for a living, correct?”  
“Oui. Your father held a rather intensive interview for this job. I was rather surprised I had even passed.” The thought of her father interviewing poor innocent individuals in order to just ensure her safety made the girl chuckle. He may come off as a seemingly cold father, but he did have a soft spot for her.  
“Really now? I can only imagine! I bet he asked about cooking, right?”  
“Most of the questions he asked regarded my cooking abilities. He asked about my knowledge in preparation and even required applicants to bring in a sample of their cooking.”  
“What food did you bring to your interview?”  
“A crêpe. Though he complained about the presentation.”  
“What? Was it somewhat sloppy? Missed an ingredient?”  
“I guess here in France they do not orient them the same way they do in Japan. Mr. Montparnasse said I must have been trying to do origami with the crêpe…”  
“He’s just a perfectionist. Don’t let him bother you too much on that.” Scout smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable around the unfamiliar man standing in front of her. 

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and getting to know one another better. Renée began to take back her words on believing having a bodyguard was a ridiculous thought. True, she could fend for herself easily, but this bodyguard felt more so of a friendly person to her. It couldn’t hurt to have an actual friend for once. Perhaps this is why her father truly hired him? To give a friend to Renée but also someone to protect her in case of near future danger? Either way it felt refreshing to the girl. The few people she hung around were merely there to keep her company when not on a mission with her father. To have a friend, even if he was supposed to be a bodyguard, felt nice, as Renée could finally talk to someone freely about what was on her mind.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout discovers that Pyro may be keeping secrets of his own...

A month had passed and Renée had gotten a lot more comfortable around Kaoru. She teased that he was supposed to be hired as a bodyguard, and not a purchased friend for her. In which he would respond stating that with her fast speed and skills with stabbing and shooting a gun, he wouldn’t have to protect her from real danger for a long time. It became obvious that Renée had mostly hung around females for the most part. Being too comfortable around Kaoru caused awkward moments for Renée who failed to realize there were boundaries among opposite sex friends, such as not changing in front of them.

The first couple of times Kaoru turned bright red and automatically covered his eyes. After a while, he would announce that he was coming near her room no matter what, even before knocking, to make sure she was appropriately clothed before he entered. Renée didn’t quite understand the awkwardness around it, but brushed it off, assuming it must be a rule among commoners. With her growing friendship, and father’s approval, Kaoru was welcomed to live with the Montparnasse family. The idea popped into the blonde’s mind when Kaoru once arrived late for their usual breakfast together in a cafe due to a leakage in his apartment. Renée knew he was a commoner, but her liking to him caused her to want him to at least be in a more suitable housing environment for his needs. 

Rémi did not mind her suggestion, as they had a guest room Kaoru could occupy. Kaoru himself was a rather simple guest, as he did not hold onto much belongings minus a couple of his language books and a box in which was marked, ‘private belongings’. Much of his routine led Renée to believe Kaoru was a maid, babysitter, cook, butler, and bodyguard all in one. Rémi laughed at the thought and said that would have been a great idea as he would only have to pay Kaoru and not separate individuals.   
This morning, Renée felt like doing Kaoru a nice favor. He was such a kind bodyguard, for someone who practically was a helper in his duties he performed daily.  
“Go relax in your room today. We can go out and have some parfaits later. I’ll do the dishes.” she smiled, wanting to surprise him. Kaoru bowed and thanked her for her kind actions, turning towards his room to get changed. Slowly but surely he too was becoming more comfortable around the Montparnasse household, no longer dressing in his regular clothes and arriving to breakfast in his pajamas instead. Renée watched him turn to leave, making a note to take him on a shopping spree for clothes today. His pajamas were not of poor quality or poor taste for a commoner, but she believed he could wear more formal like pajamas. 

Scrubbing the last of the dishes, Renée wiped her hands dry before knocking on Kaoru’s door.   
“Kaoru! Are you ready to go get parfaits?” There was the sound of shuffling and a slight crash. Surprised and worried, Renée knocked harder. “Kaoru! Everything ok in there?!” The door was opened a bit, revealing half of Kaoru’s face.   
“I’m fine! Don’t worry, I just dropped my box here.” Renée shoved her arm through the open space of the door, forcing Kaoru to move out of the way and allow her to enter. She stopped near the spilled contents of the box. Most of the contents were belongings proving Kaoru was from Japan and a foreigner. A small blue pastel colored unicorn plush caught her eye. She picked it up tenderly and inspected it. It was a rather cute plush. 

“Balloonicorn? Oh he’s the mascot from my hometown in Osaka! He’s very popular.” Kaoru chuckled. “He was a gift from my mother. I like sleeping next to him at night because he still smells like home.” The unicorn plush was handed back to Kaoru while Renée bent down to pick up the other spilled contents of the box. Numerous photos were scattered about with Japanese written on the bottom Renée could not read. Some were written with numbers and symbols in between them. Dates, she had assumed, marking when each photo was shot.   
“Need a photo album?” she offered.   
“No need; I prefer to stash them in this box.” Scout had now gathered a majority of the photographs, patting them altogether before setting them on the bed. She kneeled down, making sure to check under the bed for any other spilled belongings. Kaoru was picking up the remainder of the mess. Renée got up from her position, with one photograph in hand. Eyeing the photograph from the corner of his eye, Kaoru paled a bit in facial appearance. 

“What about this one..? You and some friends?” Renée asked, very intrigued about the photo. Unlike the other photos, which were of either areas around Japan or of his family, this one was Kaoru with a couple of other Japanese men, all donning the same black bomber jacket with Japanese writing on the left sleeves. She handed the photograph back to him before her eye caught onto the jacket inside the box. Right there, was the exact same jacket all the men were wearing in the photograph. The girl looked at Kaoru, waiting for answers on what this all meant.   
“I used to be a yakuza.” he answered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if any of the French in the work may be incorrect or off! I tried my best to make sure the accents were used right and whatnot. ^^;;


End file.
